


You Waited

by 30secondfics



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Coming Untouched, Denial, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pampering, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30secondfics/pseuds/30secondfics
Summary: Continuation of the deleted scene: “While you were out I was thinking... I’m going to unpin her hair, let it fall down to her shoulders, and run my hands through it...” the night Delia waited for Patsy to come home from work and they had Nonnatus House to themselves.Series 5 fluff, smut, and pampering.





	You Waited

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to HospitalCotners for compiling all Patsy and Delia scenes into perfect videos for fic research<3

 

Patsy Mount whipped through the streets of Poplar as she biked home from her last delivery of the night. She was beyond exhausted and she pedaled with the last ounce of energy she had in her. To her relief, she arrived at Nonnatus House a moment later and she naturally gravitated to the kitchen, where she set her bag on the table, happy to shed it's weight. That's when she noticed the love of her life: standing at the stove, in a comfortable pair of pyjamas, pouring a portion of milk into a simmering saucepan. Patsy felt the exhaustion leave her body like the sun vanishes the fog. She took a moment to admire the beautiful Welsh woman before calling her name.

“Delia?”

Delia gazed up from her brew and gave her lover a warm smile. “There’s no one here…” she informed, walking towards her woman, “there’s nobody watching... nobody but us.”

Patsy met her lover halfway across the kitchen and naturally wrapped her arms around her. “You waited up...” she sang with delight.

“Yes!” Delia replied, drawing her lover in a closer embrace. “It’s what we dreamed of, wasn’t it? When we were planning the flat… before… our future got interrupted.”

“You know, Deels…” Patsy tucked a lock of dark hair behind her lover’s shoulder, “my whole life, I never once had anyone wait-up for me.”

“I bet you’ve never had anyone make you a cup of Bournvita with a tot of Johnnie Walker in it either…” Delia backed her woman towards the sink and pinned her against the kitchen counter. “While you were out, I was thinking... I’m gonna unpin her hair, let it fall down to her shoulders, and run my hands through it. But you’ve gone so mad with the laquer, you can pull out every kirby grip and the beehive wouldn’t budge.”

Patsy’s laugh filled Delia with happiness and a warm feeling in her heart. She loved seeing Patsy smile, and she naturally leaned in to give her a kiss. And then another. And another.

“I could get used to having the kitchen to ourselves...” Delia’s hand found its way to the small of Patsy’s back, and it naturally slid down to Patsy’s rounded bottom.

“Easy, tiger...” Patsy grabbed Delia’s wrist before the hand could give her flesh a squeeze. She knew Delia well enough to know that those were her intentions.

Delia bit her bottom lip between her teeth and eyed her girlfriend with lustful eyes.

“How ‘bout that drink?” Patsy asked. She realized her hand was gripping onto Delia’s wrist pretty tight and she loosened her hold.

“How ‘bout we skip the drink...” Delia rasped, her eyes narrowed and her intentions clear. She wanted to mount Nurse Mount onto the kitchen counter and take her right then and there.

“But I’m thirsty,” Patsy wrinkled her nose in the cutest way.

“Oh…” Delia’s face softened and she gave her lover an understanding smile, “Then have a seat. I’ll pour you a cuppa.”

“Thank you,” Patsy smiled and released Delia’s wrist before taking her seat at the head of the kitchen table. Delia placed a cup in front of her a moment later and she began to drink the hot spiked beverage. “This is delicious...” she sighed in relief, the warm liquid soothing her aching body.

“Why, thank you,” Delia smiled. She knew what else was delicious, and she licked her lips as she eyed her desired snack.

“What?” Patsy consciously placed her hand on her chin to cover the blemish that emerged on her face earlier that morning. She had tried to cover it with her compact, but she feared Delia had taken notice of it now.

“Huh?” Delia shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“You’re staring,” Patsy informed.

“Admiring,” Delia corrected with a cheeky smile.

Patsy blushed.

“Do you want another?” Delia asked, looking at Patsy’s empty cup.

“Yes please,” Patsy answered eagerly.

“Coming right up,” Delia smiled, though she regretted asking. She had hoped Patsy would refuse and they would be on their way up to her bedroom by now. But she kept her cool, poured her girlfriend another cup, and crossed her legs when she sat back down. Patience was a virtue.

“So, how was your day?” Patsy asked.

“Uneventful. Yours?”

“Painfully routine.” Patsy smiled and took another sip of her drink. Feeling a craving brew in her gut, she asked, “Do you think we can find a tin with chocolate biscuits?”

“I can check.”

“Could you?”

“Of course,” Delia stood from her seat and began to search the cupboards. She opened one of the tins and showed Patsy its sparse contents. “This one has the last two chocolate ones,” she informed.

“Perfect!” Patsy smiled, “One for each of us.”

Except, Patsy ate hers much quicker than Delia—and when Delia was taking painfully long to eat hers, Patsy could not resist locking her eyes on the half-eaten biscuit.

“Do you want it?” Delia asked when she noticed her lover’s stare.

“Only if you don’t,” Patsy blushed.

“Have it,” Delia gently pushed her saucer across the table towards her lover.

Patsy didn’t have to be told twice. She took the biscuit into her mouth, in one bite, and chewed with her cheeks puffed. She washed it down with her drink, and decided to eat the rest of the tin, even if only non-chocolate ones remained.

“Do you want me to make you something to eat, Pats?” Delia wondered with a light laugh. She watched her lover devour the handful of biscuits that remained in the tin.

“These will do,” Patsy placed another whole biscuit into her mouth. “Sorry,” she brushed some crumbs off her chin with the palm of her hand, “Did you want some?”

Delia couldn’t help but laugh as she replied, “They’re all yours, sweetheart.”

“Thanks,” Patsy ate the last biscuit like a starved chipmunk. Though, she really did have the appetite of a starved chipmunk.

Delia thought it was the cutest thing.

“Mmm,” Patsy washed down the biscuits with the last of her drink.

“Still thirsty?” Delia asked.

“I think that hit the spot,” Patsy leaned back against her chair and placed her hand on her abdomen.

“Good,” Delia said a little too eagerly. She thought maybe now she could convince her lover to follow her to her bedroom.

“Shall we see if there’s something good on the telly tonight?” Patsy asked with a smile.

Delia felt her gut twist with disappointment. “Sure,” she answered softly, “if you want...”

“Do you not want to?” Patsy wondered.

“I…” Delia paused and thought: if she couldn’t take Patsy on the kitchen counter, maybe she could take her on the couch. “I do... want to...” she answered more surely.

“Great,” Patsy stood from her chair and held Delia’s hand as they walked into the living room. She turned the television on and flipped to her regular channel before taking a seat on the couch, snuggling Delia when they were settled on the soft cushions.

“This is nice, right?” Patsy asked, naturally placing her knees on Delia’s lap and wrapping her arms around Delia’s shoulders. “We don’t get to do this when everyone’s home.”

“There’s a lot of things we can’t do when everyone’s home,” Delia admitted.

“It’s better than nothing though, right?”

“Right,” Delia agreed and began to kiss Patsy’s jaw.

Patsy turned her head and planted a wet one on Delia’s lips, giving her a big smooch, before turning her full attention onto the television.

Ouch, Delia laughed to herself. She wondered if Patsy was purposely teasing her or if she was genuinely uninterested in physical contact. Unsure, Delia placed a hand on Patsy’s lap and traced lazy patterns on the inside of her thigh, inching closer and closer towards the apex of Patsy’s thigh.

Patsy kept her eyes on the television, appearing oblivious to Delia’s fingertips, and laughing whenever a funny scene played out on the the screen. What she did notice was Delia remaining apathetic.

“Are you alright, Deels?” she asked softly.

“Yes,” Delia answered automatically, her fingers within reach of Patsy’s sex. Patsy’s uniform was the only barrier between their skin.

“Are you watching?” Patsy wondered.

“Yes.”

“Do you not think it's funny?”

“I laughed in my head.”

“Are you being short with me?"

“No.”

“It sounds like it.”

“I’m not,” Delia promised.

Patsy raised her eyebrows and shook her head to brush off her girlfriend’s tone. She believed Delia and laughed when another scene played out in front of them.

Delia accepted that her advances were not desired at the moment and she kept her hands to herself. Perhaps Patsy wasn’t in the mood now, but Delia thought she could change her mind later. So she chastely held Patsy in her arms and occasionally rubbed her back as they watched the program.

“What do you want to do now?” Delia asked softly as the show came to an end.

“Anything that doesn’t involve standing, I’ve been on my feet all evening.”

“Then, maybe we should go to my room and lay down,” Delia said, hopefully.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Patsy smiled.

“Why don’t I clean up the kitchen while you get ready for the night? I’ll meet you in my room?”

“Sure,” Patsy smiled. “Cards tonight?”

“Alright,” Delia agreed, though she so deeply hoped they would do more than play cards that night. Being alone at the home had put her in the mood, and she hoped Patsy would eventually be in the mood too.

“See you then,” Patsy took her belongings from the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.

Delia watched her girlfriend walk away and she couldn’t help but let her eyes drift down Patsy's full figure. Patsy’s hips naturally swayed as she walked away and Delia cursed under her breath. Patience Mount could stop her heart. Delia had to shake her head to clear her thoughts and she rushed to the kitchen to wash their kitchenware and tidy up. When she was all done, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom with a giddy jump to each step she took.

000

Upstairs, Patsy stripped off her uniform and went through her night routine before dressing herself in some very loose-fitting, comfortable, pyjamas. She un-pinned her hair and, much to Delia’s speculation, the hair kept some of its shape until Patsy ran a comb through it. She left her hair down, knowing Delia would play with it, then she made her way to their designated meeting place.

She knocked, to be courteous, having heard Delia already go inside, and she opened the door when Delia’s voice told her to come in. Delia’s lips were on hers as soon as she stepped into her bedroom, and she heard the door being kicked shut before she was spun around and walked backwards towards the bed.

“Deels...” she whimpered against her lips.

“I’ve waited… all day... for this...” Delia managed to mumble between kisses.

Patsy enjoyed the shower of kisses and being in Delia’s arms. She really did. But a worried gasp left her lips when she was sat down on the duvet with some force.

“I love when you leave your hair down like this...” Delia smiled and instructed her lover to lay down against the pillow before straddling her hips.

“Delia...” Patsy repeated a little more sternly. She wanted to say more but she couldn’t. Not when Delia’s fingers tangled into her hair and she was lost for words. Her hair was tugged back, her neck was exposed, and a hot mouth sucked on her pulse point. The sensation made Patsy moan.

“I want you…” Delia whispered into Patsy’s ear before kissing it. She kept a strong grip on Patsy’s hair and scattered kisses across her neck and jaw.

“Oh…” Patsy moaned, getting a little turned on by Delia’s lust.

“Can I take this off?” Delia asked, her hand finding its way from Patsy’s red locks to Patsy’s front buttons.

“No,” Patsy gasped.

“Oh,” Delia kept her hand to herself before it could unbutton the little white button between her fingers.

“Sorry,” Patsy winced.

“Don’t be sorry,” Delia quickly reassured, her tone changing from that of lust to love. “I just thought we could take advantage of having the place to ourselves, you know, not having to worry about being quiet and all...”

“I’m...” Patsy hesitated, “I’m not really in the mood.”

“Can I changed that?” Delia bit her bottom lip between her teeth and slipped a hand under her lover’s shirt to cup her breast.

Patsy tensed and sucked in a sharp breath. A crease formed between her eyebrows and she caught herself releasing a soft “ow”.

“Oh…” Delia felt the taught skin at her fingertips, “I’m sorry…” she retreated her hand.

“It’s okay,” Patsy reassured.

“I didn’t realise...” Delia put the pieces together and recalled now that Patsy did have an increase in appetite when she got home. That, and the firmness in Patsy’s breast, told Delia enough to cease her advances.

“I have the worst luck,” Patsy said softly. “We get a rare night alone and I can’t do anything fun.”

“We still could...” Delia admitted, letting her partner know that she would be comfortable with proceeding, if Patsy wished.

Patsy winced. “Aches and pains and sanitary belts are really putting me off, Deels.”

“Right,” Delia understood. “Oh, I’m embarrassed...” she said softly.

“Whatever for?” Patsy asked in surprise.

“For the way I’ve behaved,” Delia blushed.

Patsy gave her lover an understanding smile. “You’re allowed to want me...” she said softly, “and I want you too, I promise.”

Delia smiled and un-straddled her lover, positioning herself on Patsy’s side and opting to snuggle her instead. Patsy’s mouth formed an ‘O’ and her eyelids pinched in pain, just briefly, which would have gone unnoticed if Delia wasn’t already looking at her face.

“Sorry,” Delia gasped and placed her head on her lover’s bicep instead of her sore breast.

“It’s fine,” Patsy reassured and turned slightly to carefully wrap her arms around her lover. She enjoyed just being close to her, and Delia loved the warmth and safety of Patsy’s embrace.

“I’m really making you wait today,” Patsy said, rubbing soft circles on Delia’s back. “First, to come home; now, to have sex.”

“You’re worth waiting for,” Delia promised. She kept her knees tightly pressed together and hoped her body would turn off all the responses Patsy’s presence had turned on.

“We can still kiss...” Patsy offered softly, “If you don’t think I’m utterly repulsive.”

“Oh, Pats, I could never think that,” Delia shimmied up the bed to press a wet kiss on her lover’s lips. She played with Patsy’s hair, and Patsy toyed with hers, and despite the aching between her thighs, she enjoyed the intimacy of just being close to her lover. They both did.

Patsy eventually, slowly, teased her tongue into Delia’s mouth—and Delia moaned in satisfaction. Even if they agreed to stay celibate that evening, Patsy let herself have some fun. She began to stroke Delia’s tongue, much like she would have stroked the swollen, aching, bud between her thighs. This caused Delia to moan out loud and tighten the squeeze she had held at her knees. But her hips bucked as she squeezed and she felt pressure in all the right places. Patsy repeatedly stroked her tongue and, as Patsy intended, Delia imagined Patsy performing the motion between her legs.

Delia let her imagination take over as Patsy stroked her tongue. She pictured Patsy, naked, with her mouth on her womanhood and her eyes watching her intensely. She pictured her red hair, loose and a lightly tossed from having her hands grip onto her hair as Patsy licked the path of her slit over and over and over again. Finally, Delia pictured Patsy in her position, their current roles reversed, moaning and gripping onto the headboard as she was being pleased by Delia’s mouth. Patsy, in Delia’s imagination, reached her orgasm and the thought of it made Delia reach hers.

“CHRIST—PATS!” Delia took a deep breath through her nose and crunched forward, moaning release into her lover’s mouth. Not being shy about how loud it came out naturally.

Patsy smiled against Delia’s lips and held her in her arms as she twitched, tensed, and then went limp.

“Did you...” Patsy gasped, playfully.

Delia’s cheeks were bright pink.

Patsy smiled and pressed a soft kiss on her lover’s damp forehead.

“I didn’t think that was possible,” Delia admitted with a sigh. Her body felt flushed with heat.

“Me neither,” Patsy giggled, “I didn’t even touch you!”

“You didn’t have to…” Delia blushed harder when she recalled the naughty images in her head that lead her to a substantial climax. Yet, Patsy was in front of her now, in pyjamas three sizes too big, and Delia found her just as desirable.

Patsy reached for one of the few cigarettes she kept on Delia’s night stand and lit it before offering it to Delia’s lips.

“Pats…” Delia laughed really hard. She didn’t smoke regularly but Patsy knew she would have the occasional drag, after sex.

“Go on then,” Patsy encouraged. She held it for Delia as she took a whiff, then brought it to her own lips to consume.

“The cigarette usually comes at the end,” Delia scolded playfully, “You know, after both of us finish.”

“You finished for the both of us,” Patsy laughed, a puff of white smoke escaping past her lips.

“I wish I could do that for you…” Delia admitted.

“Next time,” Patsy took another drag then placed the cigarette on the ashtray. “Wanna go again?” she asked.

“I don’t think I can do that again, just from kissing,” Delia chuckled. “That must be one in a million.”

“I can give you a helping hand,” Patsy offered, lifting her dominant hand to show her girlfriend.

“No, it’s alright,” Delia gave her lover a warm smile, “I’d rather wait until we can both… have fun.”

“If you don’t think I take great pleasure in watching you orgasm, you, Delia Busby, are incredibly wrong.”

“I’m sure I put on quite the show,” Delia smirked, “But I’d much rather wait.”

“Gosh, you have a lot more patience than I would have,” Patsy said with a laugh.

“Well,” Delia smiled, “I do love me some Patience.”

Patsy smiled and pressed their lips together for another round of sweet kisses.

000

They must have fallen asleep at some point, between kisses, because Delia woke up in the middle of the night on top of the covers. Her lamp was still on, and she opened her eyes in time to see Patsy take a seat and hunch over on the edge of the bed.

“Pats?” Delia scrambled to her knees and wrapped her arms around her lover from behind.

“Did I wake you?” Patsy asked, sleepily.

“Not at all,” Delia reassured. She rubbed her hands up and down her lover’s arms, feeling how cold Patsy was from falling asleep on top of the covers. “Are you hurting?” she whispered.

Patsy nodded her head and found comfort in pressing her forehead on Delia’s cheek.

“You get under the covers and keep warm. I’ll get a bottle.”

“It’s too far,” Patsy whined.

“I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer this time,” Delia said firmly.

Patsy did as she was told and stood up to pull back the duvet. She got into the bed and curled up into fetal position in the warmth of the covers while her lover retreated to the kitchen.

Delia returned a few minutes later with a hot-water bottle in a knitted kozie. She slipped into bed behind her lover and placed the warmth on Patsy’s abdomen while she began massaging her lower back.

“You don’t have to pamper me,” Patsy protested, though she hummed in satisfaction.

“I’m taking care of you,” Delia corrected, “Through sickness and in health.”

Delia began to massage her shoulders, her arms, her hands, and all of the tender muscles in her body—and it took Patsy’s mind off the discomfort of being a woman.

“I’m sure this isn’t how you wanted to spend your night…” Patsy countered.

“I wanted to spend my night with you...” Delia reassured softly, “and I’m doing just that.”

Patsy smiled and let her lover soothe her into a much needed sleep.

000

The next morning, Patsy woke up to an empty bed. She glanced around the room for traces of Delia and perked up when the door opened and revealed the woman she was looking for.

“Good morning,” Patsy greeted with a smile.

“Morning.”

“Are you hungry?” Patsy asked, rubbing her belly, “I'd love to make us some breakfast, I’m starved!”

“I’m not hungry,” Delia groaned and crawled into bed.

“Did you sleep poorly?”

“I slept like a rock until this morning,” Delia huffed and curled into fetal position.

“Oh no...” Patsy took notice of the state Delia was in.

“You gave me the curse,” Delia blamed, half-jokingly.

Patsy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, Deels, I think this explains why you were in such heat last night.”

”I guess so,” Delia groaned. Now she knew what Patsy felt like. Sex was the last thing on her mind.

“I always wondered if we would ever sync-up.”

“Hm,” Delia furrowed her brows and buried her nose into her pillow.

“Stay here, I’ll refill the bottle,” Patsy took her cue and left the room while Delia remained in her curled position.

Patsy returned a few minutes later with the hot-water bottle and a saucer of chocolate biscuits she must have found in a new tin. She placed the saucer on Delia’s night stand and took her turn in taking care of Delia. She gave her the hot-water bottle and spooned her while she massaged Delia's muscles, much like Delia did to her the night before.

“You can make yourself breakfast,” Delia told her lover. “You don’t have to stay here with me, I know you’re hungry.”

“Leave you up here suffering by yourself?” Patsy shook her head in denial and tightened her hold around her lover, “I’m going to stay right here and wait for you.”


End file.
